Emerald
by Ninja Boy Midnight Lover
Summary: What if there was another Gallifreyan out there? What if she was Romana's daughter? How will she survive in this big world? Will she make friends? And will she find the Doctor?
1. The Beginning of Emerald

Emerald looked up as her dad entered the room. She had been reading her book, but when he walked in the room, she had set it down.

"Emerald how would you like to go to Barcelona?" "Sure dad I'd like that." she cocked her head to the side, he was never this depressed. "What's up dad? You never act like this. What's wrong? Is something wrong? Where's mum. Oh no is she hurt? Dad why didn't you say something." she got up and nearly ran through her dad.

"Emmy nothing is wrong. You just need a vacation from the Time War is all. Your mum is all right, she's not hurt. She wants you to go on this trip."

Her dad looked at her. "Emerald I'm taking you to Barcelona and giving you your own TARDIS. I'll be back for you, you know that, I love you, and so does your mother." She didn't move, her own TARDIS?

"What's the catch dad?" there always was a catch with her father. "How many catches are there this time?" she said to clarify herself.

"Just one catch, stay out of the Time War, and stay safe." she couldn't believe it, he was giving her a TARDIS, if she stayed out of the war. Yeah right, _but _it_ was_ Barcelona. She'd stay away for about a month then come back. Then she thought better of it, not Barcelona, Androzani Minor. It was desolate and a good scientific place, he would think nothing of it. "No dad not Barcelona, yeah I like it but I want to do some research like on Androzani Minor?"

He looked at her, she did like scientific stuff, and it was desolate enough that the Daleks may not come near the planet and her. He nodded once "Alright Emma." he loved it when she scrunched up her nose because she hated that name.

"Come on then, might want to get Androzani Minor before the war bells sound." she joked and got up moving about the room as only a sixteen year old could do.

As they stepped out of the TARDIS another appeared her mum stepped out of it. "Have fun dear. Here your key, now I believe your father went through the conditions?" "Yes mum, no fighting in the time war, and stay safe."

Her mother nodded and gave her a hug, and then a peck on the cheek.

Her dad hugged her like this would be the last time he would ever hug her. Then gave her a kiss to the forehead. "We both love you, do you know that Em?" her mother said to her. "Yes I know. And I love you both, just do me a favor?" "What?" her dad questioned her.

She said in her most sad but solemn voice "Don't die on me. Please?" Her mother smiled "I won't I have a planet to watch over." "And you can never count me out." her dad reassured her.

She watched them leave in her dad's TARDIS. Not knowing it would be the last she saw of them both.

Or at lest her mum.

* * *

A/N: This is a story for my girlfriend Hayley, I based the main charater on her.

So please review so I can show her how she really acts. She has no clue I wrote this so....

I'm not even supposed to know about Fanfiction. So be a dear or gentleman and push the button so you can review.

Ninja Boy Midnight Lover. A.K.A Shun.


	2. Kyouko, Akinnea, and Ashlyn

She remembered the destruction of Gallifrey. She had been there, watched it burn, her mother and father, both dead in the ashes. But their memory would live on through her. Emerald, the last of the Time Ladies and Lords.

She was only seventeen, when it had happened. Her father dead, died fighting the Daleks like he had all of his lives. Her mother dead, died along side her fellow Time Lords and Ladies, the greatest Lady President of Gallifrey.

She shed a few tears for them both, she had loved them both, and their dieing wish was to keep her safe.

"Well I'm safe now aren't I!" tears running down her face. As she yelled to the heavens, if there was such a place, just above a cliff. "Your both dead. I'm the last!" they came down faster and faster until nothing mattered.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up three people were standing near her.

One had short hair to her shoulders the hair was dark brown, her eyes where a deep brown. The other looked mighty like the first, except she had long black hair, her eyes where a dark brown so dark they looked black. The last had dirty blonde hair, and green hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" the first said to her. "I'm Kyouko, this is Akinnea my sister, and the last is Ashlyn."

"Nothing is wrong just my parents died." she looked at them, humans all of them, she had came to Earth to escape the burning in her heart, no her soul. The second Akinnea-?- said "I'm sorry. What happened? If you don't mind my asking?"

She very well couldn't say her planet was destroyed. So she said the next best thing? "Drive bye shooting. My name's Emerald." The three girls sat down next to her on the cliff.

Kyouko said "Akinnea and I have been running since some aliens killed our parents a year ago." when Akinnea nodded, Emerald was surprised. But just then Ashlyn spoke up "My mum died because this over sized pepper shaker killed her, almost killed me but Kyo, and Aki saved me. This happened about five months ago."

To say Emerald was shocked was to say the lest. Just then Akinnea said "Your not human are you? You know of the Pepper shakers?" Emerald laughed her first real laugh since her planets destruction. "Yeah I know a bit, their not Pepper shakers, their Daleks dangerous beings, killed my parents. That's all I'm telling you tell I know I can trust you."

They smiled at her, and for the first time since her parents death. She felt that she belonged in the universe.

"Hey listen you know of the Green telephone booth? On Main Street?" they all nodded. "Well how about I give you a ride tomorrow? Meet me there at noon sharp. And well one surprise is enough for today." She gave Ashlyn her key, "It opens it come on in. Make sure your not late." she got up and left them sitting there.

She hoped the Humans weren't afraid of her. They where nice to her. She smiled when she thought of them, Kyouko the bubbly one always smiling. Akinnea the silent one. And finally Ashlyn the silent scared one who brooded, who planned, though thought of others above herself.

She then thought back to her parents. Her mum the serious one who always knew how to govern Gallifrey. Her dad the romantic, who would always save the universe no matter what happened, unless it would kill her. His beloved daughter, the last of the Time Ladies and the Time Lords.

She smiled a sad smile and walked back to her TARDIS, the one her parents gave her, just a short time ago.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this. Sorry if I took to long, my girlfriend was ranting at me for the past two, three days literaly.

Please review, please and thank you.


	3. Obama, and Leather, and the three join

Disclamer: If I owner the Doctor my girlfriend would have left me for Jack Harkness, seeing how she's still with me I can assure you I do not own him.

* * *

At noon the next day she was sitting in her chair near the counsel. Emerald was reflecting on what had happened, she was trusting humans with her secret, was she to much like her dad?

Would she get killed just like her dad did? She loved him but he died because he trusted to easily. She would have rather died then him to keep him safe.

She then heard a knock on the TARDIS doors she walked toward them. Then when she got up to them, she opened them, and revealed Kyouko, Akinnea, and Ashlyn.

"Didn't think you'd come." she said to them as they walked in.

Kyouko and Akinnea said at the same time, "It's bigger on the inside." "Don't I know it? What about you Ashlyn?" "Why would I say it if I can see it?" "Ah that of a bright mind. Bet 'cha can't figure out how it works. Course I barley can and my speices grew them."

Kyouko stopped next to Akinnea. "So what are we doing here." "Thought you might like a trip. See this old girl here can go through time and space. Any planet, any time, better then listening to your teacher complain to you for getting the dates wrong on your quiz. You can prove yourself right or wrong with this beauty."

She stopped her rant and looked at the three girls, "So what do ya say? Yea or Nay?"

Ashlyn nodded her aproval and walked over to the chair near the counsel, and sat down in it.

Kyouko thought for a minute then nodded solemly. "If Ashlyn's going so am I." she said in a final tone.

Akinnea looked at the TARDIS, then her gaze stopped on a picture of her and her parents. Her mum, carefree at the time. Her dad, with his English coat and Velvet, and long shoulder length hair. "Who are they?" "My parents their dead now."

She then looked at her sister and friend Ashlyn, and nodded. "Alright we have nothing to lose."

Emerald smiled then bounced aroung the counsel. "So where do you want to go? I hear Japan in the, ohhhhh, 25th century is right nice. Nice sushi if I remember correctly."

They looked at her. "What I like sushi? Unless you like America or Fish and chips. Ohhhhh, I just remember this great little place in America Boston, makes good fried products, Fish and Chips. Even Fried Twinkies if your into that kind of stuff. I personally hate Twinkies, ya know.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." "Okay then. Hold on."

She grinned madly and pulled the lever down after setting the Randomizer. The TARDIS barley made a dint in the ground and she could swear she heard her parents bickering.

Flash back.

"_You can not fly this thing." "Yes I can nobody gives me a chance!" "Oh yeah says the man who didn't even pass his TARDIS flying test." "I passed." at this point her mother raised her eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. … Okay so I didn't pass it, leave me alone." That was when he pulled the lever down on his TARDIS and we landed somewhere dangerous _again.

End Flash back.

"Okay… so we're in America, Washington D.C." she looked down at the data aware that Ashlyn was standing right besides her. "And at Obama's inauguration. Met him when he was two ya know come on lets see it." She rushed at the door. And stood their waiting for them.

After they stopped looking so shocked they left the TARDIS.

She turned around and said to them. "Okay a few things, first do not wander off you'll get hurt. Next don't get hurt. Finally do as I say and the time line won't be damaged. Okay?" at their nod they walked through the crowd oblivious of the man in a leather jacket and blonde near him.\

* * *

If you can guess who her dad is and even her mother, well Kudos to you. Try and Guess. Please review even if you didnt like it, so I can show Hayley, and her friends, this story. Please review you know you want to.


	4. Bloody noses and the past Doctor style

Disclamer: I said it once I'll say it again. If I owned the Doctor, Doctor Who, or anything related. My girlfriend would dump me and go out with Jack Harkness. Seeing as how we are still going out, That possibilty is out the window. That and I would give a happier ending to Journey's End. It was terrible what happened to Rose and Donna. Enjoy the story.

* * *

The Doctor had taken Rose to Obama's inauguration. This was fun he'd only been twice. "So miss Rose what do you think?" "America Doctor, please I'd rather see a Prime Minister get into office." "Yes but not everyday this kinda event happens. A black man in office, first in history really. The Americans are making history here, now shush."

He waved down he protests. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw brown hair, and a girl yell out, "Oi, Kyo don't do that!" he could have sworn it was. No she was dead, she had come back and she died, when he had told her to stay away.

But the word slipped out still "Emma." it was a dead whisper, but Rose still picked it up. "Whose Emma Doctor?" he looked at her. "No one old friend come along." when she didn't move he turned around.

"Who was she? I won't tease or anything." he sighed it hurt to much to think of her, The daughter he had lost in the war, along with her mother, he had lost everyone.

"Emma was my daughter, she died in the war I told you about. She came back after I told her to stay away. You remind me of her in some ways. Always had a tendency to get into deep trouble." "Oi!" she gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"I'm sorry you lost her." just then three girls came up. "Ummm do you know anyone with brown hair, and blue eyes? We lost our friend." "Haven't seen anyone like that." Rose answered. He just remembered Emma had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh well thanks anyway." the one who talked up, not the twins.

"Doctor you alright?" "Yeah just thinking now shush, here he comes."

* * *

How could she lose them, they where slipper then, then, well a lot of things. Oi when she found them she'd give them a piece of her mind. "Kyo! Aki! Ash! Where are you?!"

"Hey you looking for people?" she turned around a blonde girl no more then nineteen, twenty at most stood there. "Yeah, two twins, and a dirty blonde with one heck of a mouth." "They went of in that direction." pointing down the road.

"Thanks, I got to find them, I tell them not to run off and what do they do… run off!" she looked at her. "What's your name?" "Rose Marion Tyler. And you?" "Emerald, Emerald Romana Smith. You can call me Emerald. See ya Rose Tyler."

She ran from the human, she had smelled weird. Well not weird but like her dad's TARDIS.

It was unnerving to think about her dad. She suddenly caught sight of Ashlyn. She ran to the three-some. "Never do that again or I'll leave you. Got it?" they looked at her. "Yes Em." Akinnea said. Kyouko and Ashlyn nodded.

"Good don't want you dead. You happen to be fun." she smiled.

They looked offended. "Oh come on we're missing it, he trips in the middle of his speech and gets a bloody nose come on."

* * *

Rose returned to the Doctor. Eating her cotton candy. "Oi!" she said as he took a bit of it and ate it. "I met the person who the three girls were looking for." "Oh, and?" "Well she seemed nice, kinda like you ya know." "Oh cheeky Rose." "She said her name was Emerald Romana Smith."

He stilled, "Doctor?" he said nothing remembering, could she have survived? Was she alive now? Could the universe playing a cruel joke on him? But how many girls in the universe had Emerald Romana Smith as their name? Apparently two, because his daughter was dead. "Doctor?" "Hmm, I'm fine Rose now give me some more Cotton Candy." "No! Hey!"

By the end of this mini wresling match they had she had cotton candy in her hair, and Emerald and her friends where eating hot dogs watching Obama trip at seeing the blonde, and leather clad person fight over Cotton Candy.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. No offense to Obama, just thought it be funny. I thought of putting the Doctor in this chapter to share his views. I think about three more chapters till the end. Please review. And Hayley no more reviews for you. Thank you for reading. And more thanks if you review.

Shun.


	5. The Truth about the War

Disclamer: Okay Hayley, if I owned the Doctor, Doctor Who, or anything related. My girlfriend would have left me for the Ninth Doctor OR Jack Harkness, apparently. Dont see what she see's in him, Nine, but that's Hayley for you, hope you love the story.

Oh and we are still going out, so I do not own him.

* * *

"Okay so history isn't that bad, if it's that funny." Ashlyn said walking back to the TARDIS.

"Yeah I mean he tripped because two people where having a cotton candy fight!" Akinnea said laughing. Kyouko was laughing so hard she couldn't say a thing but she nodded.

"Girls it wasn't that funny." she said but her grin gave her away she thought it was funny too.

"Yes it was you were laughing Em, admit it, it was funny as heck." Kyouko said to her. "Fine it was funny okay? But what I find funny was the blonde and that dude fighting over the cotton candy! Now that was funny! And I've seen funny things and sad-" she stopped and suddenly seemed distant.

Akinnea came near her but not to close. "Em, you alright?"

The silence was eating at everyone. Ashlyn then walked up to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Emerald are you okay?"

That got her out of it. She looked at them, all three of them, and said. "Yeah just remembering the war." Kyouko piped up. "Maybe if you talk about it, it will feel different, make it hurt less. If we knew what happened we might be able to help."

She sighed, she knew that they cared but… oh to heck with it, she'll tell them.

"You might want to sit down it's a long story. On second thought meet me in the Kitchen in ten minutes." she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later when she walked into the kitchen she saw them sitting in the chairs around the table in the middle of the room, never could say her mother had no sense when it came to her daughter.

She sat in the empty chair next to Ashlyn, and put down the pictures she had brought with her from her room.

"That's my mother Romana, that's easiest way to say her name, just go with it. My father's right here, his name was the Doctor, no name just the Doctor. My mother was the greatest Lady President of Gallifrey, my home planet. My father was twice.

"One day in the last few weeks of the Time War, my dad comes to me and tells me I'm going to Barcelona, the Planet not City. I told him no and that I wanted to go to Androzani Minor. He said okay so I went there, hung out for about a month.

"Then I got tired of it, got in my TARDIS, and headed back to Gallifrey my home, to fight in the war, even though my parents sent me away to keep me safe. When I got in range, I heard my mother's voice, she said 'Do it Doctor push the button, it's the only way." then silence followed her words. Just then a huge heat wave hit my TARDIS.

"It was the power giving off by my planet burning to death, destroyed, the Daleks ships, also. My fathers TARDIS and all the others, all dead." she stopped for a moment to gain composure. Then continued, "Everything was destroyed withen a ten planet radius, I was just out of this radius.

"I'm the last one left. Every single one of them dead, exept me. I'd do anything to go back and change it. But I can't-" Just then red flashes appered.

"What is it? Em?" Akinnea said. "She-ite." she jumped up and was out of the room in a flash, the others following at her heels.

"Something's got us.-" she read the data on the screen in front of her. "Something Dalek." she said finally, and darkly.

She looked at the three girls with dark looks of their own on their faces. "Oi, hold on Crash Landing mean anything to ya?" they each grabbed a hold of something as the TARDIS shuddered.

* * *

Please Review, Two more chapters left the next is in the Crucible, during Journey's End. Hope you enjoy.

Shun.


End file.
